Ami Egami
|name = Ami Egami |katakana = 江上 亜美 |romaji = Egami Ami |age = 14 |Species = Human |gender = Female |hair color = Dark Blue |eye color = Neon Green |occupation = Idol Student |brand = Cosmic Star |type = Natural/Feminine |birthday = December 19th |family = Shion Egami & Matoi Egami |imgsize = 300px |Zodiac = Sagittarius |manager = Rinx (masterhands)}} "M-My name is Egami Ami. Please do call me Ami instead. Nice to meet you and I hope we can get along" -Ami's introduction Ami Egami (江上 亜美 Egami Ami) is a student of Pripara Idol Academy and a 8th Grade Middle School Student (Class B Representative) at Paprika Private Middle School. She is a Natural-type Idol whose primary brands are Cosmic Star and CoCo Flower. She is masterhands' character and one of the main protagonists of her roleplay series, PriPara Universe: Idol Lesson❤ and formed an unit called NEOPOLITAN. Appearance Outside of PriPara, she has dark blue hair and neon green eyes. Her hair is tied to a braid which she usually places on the right side of her shoulder. Her braids are being held by a star ponytail that she keeps for good luck. Inside of PriPara, she looks exactly the same although her hair is in two separate braids and becomes longer. Personality Ami is self-reserved. She hates making people worry for her sake and she tries her best to be independent. She is very very shy and stutters in her speech too much, but her friends find find her really nice and sweet. She barely gets angry, which people finds intriguing. She really doesn't like making decisions on her own and prefers to be told of what to do. She can be very indecisive, which she feels should change. She prefers to support others instead of helping herself. She is too kind and patient for her own good. Ami isnt very outgoing, but tries to interact and tries to put herself in Minami's shoes. Ami's peaceful and kind nature always puts her in the middle of Caroline and Minami's arguments, as being she's the only one who can stop them when they fights. She can sometimes be silly. She has an addiction to the supernatural and mysteries. She loves science, especially astronomy. She plans to either be a scientist or an astronaut when she grows up, but honestly when asked she replies she can't choose. Ever since meeting Minami, she gets some of her 'mushroom ability'. History Finding PriPara Believing that PriPara is a portal to another dimension, Ami enters thinking that maybe she can find aliens in it. But beyond that was a world she never thought she would be involved in. She got a complete makeover and fell in love with PriPara. She became the girl she never wished/thought she would be. Though when she started PriPara, she never knew she can even perform. She became a fan of many idols, but one caught her eye, and it was Caroline Rosalin. After being to befriend both Minami and Caroline, she tries her best to be of help to them and to support them and every idol she meets as much as she can, while still searching for the aliens in PriPara. Interacting with other idols She adopted her ability to appear suddenly for no explanable reason from Minami. If asked how she can do this, she says that she has supernatural abilities and she is worth being experimented on. She speaks in a really soft voice to people she doesn't know very well, but she talks normally when you know her very well. She sometimes stutters while talking. She usually thinks really deep before saying something so she answers after a pretty long time. Ami has a tendency to repeat what other people say. Ami, out of the three in NEOPOLITAN is the one who usually says something rational, as Minami talks non-sense and Caroline talks rudely or strokes other people's ego for the sake of proving how better she is. Significant Coords * Bizzare Alien Coord - The coord within the PriTicket she received and her old casual coord. * Rainbow Space Angel Cyalume Coord - Her old cyalume coord. * Space Traveler Coord - Current casual coord. * Twinkle Colors Cyalume Coord - Current cyalume coord. Others * Idol Time Microphone Cosmic Star Coord - Random Coord Visual Relationships Matoi Egami - Ami's father. Her father is usually at work, so sometimes she doesnt even remember his name or his age. She does, however, have a mental note that she loves him very much. Shion Egami - Ami's mother. Her mother is usually at work, but unlike her father, her mother does find the time to spend her day with her daughter. Ami's mother likes giving silly work stories and tells Ami her old supernatural camping stories, like the day her mother was "supposedly" being watched by Big Foot in the woods when her mother was out camping. Grandma Egami - Her grandmother in her mother's side. She doesn't know her name. Her grandmother is the one who encourages her to be anyone she wants to be, even it is being an alien hunter. She's the one who is usually at homewith AMi. She might be strict, but she makes a mean batch of cookies. Caroline Rosalin - She was one of Caroline Rosalin's fans and respected her so much. She was unaware that they are actually classmates. She was successfully able to talk to Caroline, but not being aware that she accidentally signed up to be her assistant. She felt happy about her new role, being be able to be so close to the very first person she watched in PriPara. They weren't considered friends at the beginning but it as okay for her. They only became close after they both met Minami. Ever since becoming closer friends with her, Ami tries her best to be of use to Caroline, and become closer with her two friends than ever before. Ami, despite wanting to be close friends with Caroline, is usually shy around her (though this disappears when she scolds the two). Minami Aizawa '- She met her while fighting for the last parfait in one of the shops in PriPara. After getting to know her pretty well, Minami volunteered to help her with her 'relationship' problems with Caroline and promised to make them more better friends (or in Ami's case, to be friends at all). In the process they helped her with her anger-management issues and they all became friends in the end. Ami does her best in supporting Minami as an idol and a friend, because of the gratitude she feels for helping her to be close friends with her idol. Ami tends to forget how close they are, but when she remembers, she treasures it very well. Ami trusts Minami very much, being her first friend in PriPara and tries to be of use to her. Ami never finds Minami;s attitude annoying, but silly instead. Quotes * ''"You are a very capable idol^^ and you should be more confident about that". * "When I eat something spicy, my face becomes red". * "Well, We dont all exactly get along either, but that can never always be a bad thing. Units and Teams are made and aimed to create unity between members. No matter how much you never get along as individuals, there are times that it can be put aside for the sake of others too". Etymology '''Egami (江上) means "large river". The name Ami (亜美) has a japanese equivalent meaning 亜 (a) "second, Asia" and 美 (mi) "beautiful". Ami was not taken from it's japanese equivalent, But it was taken from the word "Amity" which means "friendly relationship". Trivia * She loves mysteries, myths, aliens and the supernatural. * All of her outfits has a star somewhere in it. * Till now, she still tries to find an alien in PriPara to prove their existence * Ami is right-handed, despite holding a mic with her left hand. * She is Class 8B's Class Representative because she gave everyone a piece of paper on the first day, making everyone trust her enough to give her the role. * She might be an excellent singer and a decent designer/coordinator, but dancing was never her forte * All of masterhands' characters are all based from anime-girl stereotypes, purposely. ** Ami being the "stereotypical shy & quiet" Image Gallery pripara_ami__bizzare_alien_coord_by_masterhands-d7wkiok.png|Bizzare Alien Coord pripara__rainbow_space_angel_coord_by_masterhands-d85o3lg.png|Rainbow Space Angel Cyalume Coord LeonaNendroidCode.png|Twinkle Colors Cyalume Coord Space queeeeen.png|Space Traveler Coord Candy Alien Coord SET.jpg|Cosmic Star coord modelled by Ami NEOPOLITAN.png|Ami and her teammates from NEOPOLITAN Arcade AM11i.png|Arcade Visual by @MH Minami_Ami_we%27re_here_to_annoy_caroline_i_think.jpg| Ami & Minami outside PriPara Category:Masterhands-paper Category:Natural Idol Category:Cosmic Star user Category:Original Characters Category:CoCo Flower User Category:Student Category:Idol Category:Female Category:Unmei Challenge Category:ParaPri Category:ParaPrincess Category:Multi-Type Idol Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:Destiny Ribbon (VN)